


Raining Cats, Dogs and Cute Boys

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Got7 Rare Pair Bingo [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Got7 rare pair bingo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, jingyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: When Jinyoung is stranded at a bus stop during a storm he doesn't expect a cute stranger to come to his rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:rain

Jinyoung shivered, watching desolately as the torrid downpour got heavier, the winds turning into gales. He was thankful that he had had the presence of mind to take shelter at the bus stop when the rain was just a light drizzle. He definitely would not have reached home in the time it took for the soft drizzle to become a heavy downpour, the thrumming sound against the roof of the bus stop ringing in Jinyoung’s ears.

He frowned as he glanced at his watch. He had been hoping to get home early, finish all his work and go to bed at a reasonable hour. But at this rate, he would be forced to pull yet another all-nighter.

He had considered making a run for it, but unfortunately his immune system was not equipped for such shenanigans. He had already missed enough classes because of the music club, he couldn’t afford to be sick. Not to say that he wouldn’t do it again; he didn’t regret being part of the music club  one bit; he had met Jaebum and Youngjae, two of his best friends through the music club and the rush of adrenaline performing at competitions gave him could definitely not be beat by 10-page essays and weekly pop quizzes.

As he tried to mentally calculate, the approximate time it would take for the storm to stop (even with elementary math and meteorological knowledge, the figures were not looking good.) a bike pulled up in front of the bus stop.

“Hey.” The rider called out.

Jinyoung turned around to check if it was possible that there was anyone behind him before he realized that the man was acknowledging him.

“Me?” he asked, reflexively, even though he had just confirmed that there was no other option.

The rider removed his helmet; to reveal what Jinyoung could declare, with zero hesitation was the most attractive face he had ever seen (and with the likes of Jaebum and Mark, there was some tough competition.) The boy had tousled blonde hair, bright eyes, sharp facial features and the perfect pink lips that were currently curved into an extremely endearing smile (A/N: the alliteration game is strong)

“Do you want a ride?” the boy asked. “I have an extra helmet.” He added quickly.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s gesture of kindness. “I appreciate it.” He said genuinely “but I can’t get wet, I get sick too easily.” He added, not even thinking twice about how freely he was speaking to a complete stranger. (Maybe it was the aura of pure innocence that the boy radiated.)

“You can have my rain coat.” The boy said automatically, as if he had been expecting Jinyoung’s response.

“But then you’ll get wet.” Jinyoung pointed out.

“That’s okay, I have a really good immune system.”  The boy said with a gummy smile and a cheesy thumbs-up. (Jinyoung almost cooed out loud at how cute he was.)

On any other day, Jinyoung would have thought about the chances of the stranger being a kidnapper or a murderer but his yearning for sleep was much much greater than his suspicion of the stranger (he doubted such a fluffball could be a murderer, anyway) so he accepted the raincoat and got on the back of the motorcycle.

“It’s straight down the road and to the left.” He said, gesturing the way.

The boy nodded but made no further attempt to continue the conversation.

“Just a word of advice for the future. Be careful when you pick up strangers from the street, I could be a serial killer for all you know.”Jinyoung said gravely.  

The blonde laughed. “I know you’re not a serial killer.” He said simply.

“How can you be so sure?” Jinyoung asked, one eyebrow raised.

You’re Mark-hyung’s friend.” He explained. “ I’ve seen you at the dance studio a couple of times, Jinyoung-hyung, right?” Yugeyom said thoughtfully. “I’m Yugyeom.” He added after a moment.

“Oh Mark’s prodigal hoobae.” Jinyoung blurted out remembering the tidbits Mark told him about the dance and acrobatics club.

Yugyeom blushed. “I’m not prodigal..or anything.” He muttered. But Jinyoung could feel how pleased the younger was with Mark’s description of him. (The kid was basically glowing at the comment.)

“I’d love to you see you dance.” Jinyoung said, enthusiastically.

Yugyeom’s face turned red at Jinyoung’s enthusiasm. “I actually have a performance at the college auditorium this Saturday at around 6.” He said.

Jinyoung thought about his schedule for a moment before nodding “Yeah, I’ll definitely be there.” He said with a grin.

“And maybe..” Yugyeom started, his face turning even redder (a sight Jinyoung was enjoying a little too much) “we could get some dinner?” he suggested.

Jinyoung laughed at the younger’s embarrassment “Sure.” He said without a moment of hesitation. Yugyeom was kind, sweet and most importantly, easy to fluster; Jinyoung already knew their date was going to be a lot of fun..for him, at least.

“So do you ask out everyone you meet for the first time?” Jinyoung asked teasingly, trying to get the younger flustered.

“Nah, only the cute ones.” Yugyeom said with a sudden burst of confidence.

Jinyoung thanked the gods that he was sitting behind Yugyeom so the younger couldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
